Picnic with Papa!
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sarada tidak suka jika Boruto, bocah lelaki berambut pirang yang menjadi rivalnya memeluk Papanya. Dia tidak pernah suka melihat hal itu. Tetapi, berkat mamanya yang mengadakan piknik yang sebenarnya gagal, dia mengerti jika Papanya begitu mencintainya dan Mamanya. Karena, bagi Papanya keluarga adalah tempatnya untuk pulang/SasuSakuSara/S-Savers : Banjir TomatCeri contest


**Picnic with Papa!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sarada Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#1 Best SasuSakuSara**

 **Disclamer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sarada tidak suka jika Boruto, bocah lelaki berambut pirang yang menjadi rivalnya memeluk Papanya. Dia tidak pernah suka melihat hal itu. Tetapi, berkat Mamanya yang mengadakan piknik yang sebenarnya gagal, dia mengerti jika Papanya begitu mencintainya dan Mamanya. Karena, bagi Papanya keluarga adalah tempatnya untuk pulang/SasuSakuSara/S-Savers : Banjir TomatCeri contest**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sarada memasuki rumahnya tanpa mengucap salam atau sepatah kata apapun. Dia masih kesal dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Papanya baru saja pulang dari misi panjang yang diberikan oleh hokage. Niatnya sih ingin menyambut papanya pulang, namun yang dilihatnya malah membuatnya kesal.

Bagaimana tidak, dia melihat Boruto yang merupakan rival berambut kuning itu sedang memeluk ayahnya. Ya, memang bukan rahasia lagi jika ayahnya itu menjadi guru bagi putra hokage setelah misi panjang ini. Tapi kan, dia juga ingin memeluk dan menyambut ayahnya.

Menghentakan kakinya kesal, Sarada melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sakura yang sedang memasak hanya bisa mengangkat satu alisnya tidak mengerti dengan sikap putrinya itu. Mengangkat bahunya, dia berfikir jika putrinya berkelahi dengan Boruto. Nanti jika saat makan malam tiba mood putrinya itu membaik lagi.

.

.

Sakura sedang memsak ketika merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping. Dia bisa merasakan seseorang mencium tengkuknya dengan lembut sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu Sakura.

"Sudah pulang, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Tadaima," bisik Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura hingga menghadapnya lalu mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura yang mendapatkan ciuman selamat datang dari Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dan merasakan bibir Sasuke yang menjelajahi mulutnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang wajah Sakura yang memerah. Sasuke sedikit terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Kenapa tertawa, Sasuke-kun!" protes Sakura.

"Hn. Kamu masih saja pemalu seperti biasanya, Sakura." Sasuke terkekeh geli.

"Mou! Aku akan menyuruh Sarada turun untuk makan malam." Sakura segera beranjak menuju kamar putrinya itu.

"Sarada-chan! Buka pintunya, ayo kita makan malam." Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sarada.

Tak berapa lama, Sarada membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah khas orang bangun tidur. Sedikit menguap, Sarada memakai kacamatanya.

"Ada apa, Ma?" tanya Sarada.

"Makan malam sudah siap, sebaiknya kamu segera turun untuk makan malam."

"Hn."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum ketika Sarada mengeluarkan kata-kata khas para Uchiha. Segera dirinya menuju dapur dan melihat suaminya telah duduk di kursi makan.

"Dimana, Sarada?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi akan keluar dari kamarnya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan berbagai makan malam. Sup ekstra tomat dan telur gulung, masakan rumah sederhana namun begitu menggugah seleranya. Tak berapa lama, Sarada keluar dari kamarnya.

Sakura mengira Sarada akan tersenyum manja dan memeluk Papanya seperti biasanya ketika Sasuke pulang dari misi panjangnya. Akan tetapi, yang dilihatnya adalah Sarada bersikap acuh tak acuh dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi di hadapan Sasuke. Sejenak, Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap putri mereka itu.

Sarada makan dengan diam dan tenang. Tidak ada yang berbicara hingga makan malam berakhir. Sarada langsung bangkit dari duduknya ketika makanannya sudah tandas.

"Hn. Aku akan ke kamar untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Aburame sensei."

Pandangan Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sarada hingga putrinya hilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih menatap Sakura yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sarada? Kenapa sikapnya menjadi aneh?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, sepulang sekolah Sarada sudah mengurung diri di kamarnya." Sakura yang sudah selesai mencuci piring meletakan segelas ocha hangat dihadapan suaminya.

"Hn. Mungkin ada masalah."

Sakura tersenyum dan tangannya memijat lembut bahu suaminya. Memberikan kenyamanan pada suaminya itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijatan yang dilakukan istrinya.

"Hn, Sakura." Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Belum sempat Sakura merespon, Sasuke segera bangkit dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Pria pemilik sharingan dan rinnegan itu segera membawa istrinya ke dalam kamar mereka.

.

.

Sarada memutar-mutar pensilnya dengan wajah bosan. Dia masih kesal ketika melihat Boruto memeluk ayahnya tadi siang. Menutup bukunya, Sarada bangkit dari duduknya dan merebahkan diri diatas ranjang miliknya. Dia benar-benar kesal kala mengingat kejadian pagi tadi.

 **oOo Picnic with Papa oOo**

"Ohayou, Sarada-chan." Sakura tersenyum riang ketika putrinya sudah siap berangkat ke akademi.

"Hn. Ohayou Mama." Sarada mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi.

Sakura menyiapkan Sup Miso dan tempura sebagai menu sarapan hari ini. Mereka sudah siap untuk sarapan, tetapi mereka masih menunggu kepala rumah tangga mereka.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua menoleh ketika mendengar gumaman rendah menyapa indra pendengaran mereka. Sakura tersenyum ceria ketika suaminya itu keluar dari kamar.

"Ayo kita segera sarapan!"

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai menyeruput ochanya. Sakura segera mengambilkan sup untuk suami dan putrinya itu. Sarada makan dengan tenang, sesekali onyxnya melirik kearah Sasuke yang mulai melahap sup Misonya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Apakah kegiatanmu setelah ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, aku akan ke kantor hokage untuk menemui dobe- maksudku Naruto." Sasuke meralat perkataannya ketika melihat pelototan Sakura.

"Aa, begitu." Sakura tersenyum manis lalu memandang Sarada, "Sarada, kamu berangkat ke akademi diantar oleh papa ya. Lagi pula, sudah lama juga papa tidak mengantarkanmu ke akademi."

Sarada sebenarnya senang ketika Papanya akan mengantarkannya ke akademi. Tetapi, gengsinya melarangnya untuk menunjukan ekspresi bahagianya, jadilah dia memasang ekspresi stoicnya. Menyeruput ochanya, otak jeniusnya mulai berputar. Kalau Papanya mengantarkannya ke akademi, bisa-bisa dia melihat Papanya dipeluk oleh di bodoh kuning yang merupakan rivalnya itu.

"Bagaimana, Sarada?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat lamunan Sarada buyar.

"Hn, tidak usah. Aku akan berangkat sendiri saja, lagi pula aku juga harus menemui Chouchou terlebih dahulu." Sarada bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku berangkat."

Sakura menatap putrinya dengan pandangan keheranan. Dia masih tidak mengerti, kenapa Sarada bersikap lebih dingin dari biasanya dan terkesan menjauhi Sasuke. Ini sudah seminggu sejak Sasuke pulang, putrinya itu bahkan tidak mau menyapa Sasuke meski hanya sedikit. Menarik nafas panjang, mungkin dia bisa meminta saran dari Ino soal ini.

.

.

Sarada melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kompleks perumahan Akimichi. Dia menuju salah satu rumah diujung gang dan menarik nafas panjang. Mengetuk pintu dengan pelan, dan munculah ibu dari Chouchou.

"Ah- Sarada-chan, mau berangkat bersama Chouchou?" sapa Karui ramah.

Sarada hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Chouchou masih sarapan."

Sekali lagi Sarada menganggukan kepalanya ketika Karui masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia merenung di halaman rumah milik sahabatnya itu. Dia sebenarnya lelah untuk bersikap dingin terhadap ayahnya, tetapi dia tidak suka jika melihat Papanya berlatih atau bahkan dipeluk oleh Boruto. Dia bukannya tidak ingin untuk menyapa Papanya, tetapi harga diri Uchihanya yang melarangnya untuk melakukan itu. Sungguh Uchiha sekali.

Hampir lima belas menit dia menunggu sahabat gembulnya dan gadis kecil berkulit eksotis itu muncul.

"Kenapa kerumahku pagi-pagi sekali, Sarada?! Tidak biasanya kamu datang menghampiriku!" protes Chouchou.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin saja."

"Kamu tahu, itu membuatku harus makan cepat-cepat karena ibu mengomeliku!"

Sarada memutar bola matanya dengan bosan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Chouchou. Gadis berbadan tambun itu tahu jika ada suatu masalah yang terjadi kepada Sarada. Tidak bisanya gadis dengan kacamata itu terlihat lebih dingin.

"Apa ada masalah? Kamu masih meragukan ibumu lagi?" tanya Chouchou.

"Bukan itu-" Sarada menarik nafas panjang, "Lupakan saja."

Chouchou tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Sarada itu. Toh pada akhirnya, gadis itu akan menceritakannya dengan sukarela nanti.

.

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ino?!"

Setelah suami dan putrinya pergi, Sakura langsung menuju toko bunga Yamanaka dan menceritakan semua masalahnya. Sakura meremas rambutnya ketika Ino malah menertawakannya.

"Mungkin pergi piknik adalah solusi terbaik, Sakura." Ino terkikik geli, "Keluarga kalian membutuhkan sebuah piknik agar merekatkan hubungan. Berkemah di pinggir hutan atau di gunung mungkin lebih baik. Sasuke-kun baru saja pulang, mungkin Sarada ingin liburan bersama keluarganya tetapi dia gengsi untuk melakukannya. Sungguh Uchiha sekali dia."

Sakura terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang sahabatnya katakan. Mungkin memang benar, sedikit piknik keluar rumah merupakan ide yang bagus. Mungkin setelah itu hubungan antara Sasuke dan Sarada bisa membaik.

"Kamu benar, Ino. Besok aku akan mengajak mereka untuk pergi piknik!"

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil!"

.

.

Sasuke memandang gedung akademi yang ada di hadapannya. Dia menjadi teringat dengan masa lalunya dulu. Bagaimana dia menghabiskan waktu di akademi ini, menjadi rival Naruto, selalu diteriaki para gadis-gadis. Dia merindukan masa-masanya saat di akademi, meski tidak ada kenangan yang istimewa.

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Sasuke tersenyum ketika satu persatu murid-murid akademi keluar. Dia sengaja menyempatkan diri datang ke akademi hanya untuk menjemput putrinya itu.

"Sensei!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika Boruto memeluknya dengan erat. Putra sahabat pirangnya itu memang selalu bersemangat, sama seperti ayahnya.

Sarada yang baru saja keluar dari akademi bersama Chouchou, Shikadai, dan Inojin hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka ketika ayahnya dipeluk oleh Boruto.

"Sarada?! Hei Sarada!" Chouchou memanggil nama sahabatnya yang berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Hoaaam.. sepertinya aku tahu apa permasalahan Sarada." Shikadai menunjuk Boruto yang sedang memeluk Sasuke.

"Sensei! Hari ini kita akan latihan apa?!" tanya Boruto dengan semangat.

Sasuke tidak merespon perkataan Boruto, onyxnya menatap Sarada yang berjalan menjauhi akademi. Menarik nafas panjang, sepertinya dia sedikit mengerti apa yang membuat putrinya bersikap lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Sarada tidak menemukan Mamanya ada di manapun. Kecuali catatan kecil yang ditinggalkan Mamanya.

 **Mama pergi sebentar menemui Bibi Ino. Mama sudah memasakan nasi goreng ekstra tomat untukmu, Mama tidak akan lama kok.**

Sarada menarik nafas panjang. Tangannya mengambil bolpoint yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana dan menambahkan beberapa kata-kata di bawah kata-kata Mamanya. Kakinya segera melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia membutuhkan ketenangan sekarang.

Sakura yang baru saja pulang dari rumah Ino bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan riang. Dia sudah memiliki rencana untuk membawa keluarga kecilnya piknik. Emeraldnya memicing ketika membaca tulisan tangan milik Sarada yang ada di bawah tulisan tangannya.

 **Terimakasih Mama. Tapi, Sarada sedang tidak ingin makan. Mungkin seharian ini Sarada ingin tidur karena lelah.**

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Mungkin mengajak keluarganya piknik merupakan ide yang bagus.

.

.

"Piknik?" Sasuke menatap istrinya dengan pandangan heran.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Mereka sedang berada di dalam kamar dan Sakura mulai mengutarakan apa yang menjadi idenya. Sasuke terlihat tidak menyetujui ide istrinya itu.

"Besok kan sudah memasuki libur musim panas, kita bisa mengajak Sarada piknik. Berkemah di pinggiran hutan, misalnya."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Dia teringat bagaimana Sarada menampilkan ekspresi terluka ketika melihat Boruto memeluknya. Mungkin mengikuti apa yang menjadi ide istrinya itu bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"Hn, baiklah."

"Kyaaaa! Terimakasih Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke tersenyum dan membelai punggung mungil milik istrinya itu. Membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya sebelum mereka berdua sama-sama terpejam.

 **oOo Picnic with Papa oOo**

Sarada yang baru bangun tidur terheran-heran ketika menemukan Mamanya tersenyum sembari memasukan beberapa barangnya ke dalam ransel. Ada dua ransel dengan beda warna di ruang tengah, satu berwarna biru tua dan satunya berwarna pink. Memangnya orang tuanya mendapatkan misi dari hokage?

"Mama mau kemana? Mendapatkan misi dari hokage?" tanya Sarada keheranan.

"Tidak." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ceria, "Hari ini kita akan pergi Kemah! Ayo, cepat kemasi barangmu!"

"Tetapi, aku sedang tidak ingin keluar rumah."

"Ayolah Saradaku, kapan kita bisa berkemah bersama?" bujuk Sakura.

Sarada memandang sang Mama dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kita akan berkemah dengan siapa?" Sarada memandang Sakura dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hanya kita, Kamu, Mama dan Papa." Sakura tersenyum ceria, "Ayo, nanti keburu siang!"

Sarada tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterimakasih pada Mamanya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pinggiran hutan Konoha untuk pergi berkemah. Mungkin memang sederhana, tetapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Sarada melompati dahan-dahan pohon bersama Mamanya, sedangkan sang Papa berada di depan sebagai petunjuk jalan.

"Hn. Kita sudah sampai."

Mereka berada di pinggir hutan konoha, di pinggir tebing dan sungai yang jernih. Untung saja mereka berangkat tidak terlalu siang dan bisa sampai sebelum matahari tenggelam.

"Jaa! Ayo kita mulai mendirikan tenda!" Sakura meletakan ranselnya dan mengeluarkan tenda, "Sarada, ayo bantu Mama mendirikan tenda. Papamu yang akan berburu ikan untuk makan malam kita."

"Tidak ada makanan?" Sarada memandang Mamanya dengan keheranan.

"Ne, dalam piknik kali ini kita dilarang menggunakan jutsu dalam bentuk apapun. Papamu juga akan menangkap ikan tanpa jutsu ninjanya."

Sepertinya akan menarik.

.

.

Sarada menyeka keringat di dahinya ketika selesai mendirikan tenda. Kini dia harus membantu Papanya menangkap ikan sedangkan Mamanya akan mencari kayu bakar di tempat terdekat. Melepas sepatunya, Sarada memberanikan diri untuk memasuki sungai yang memiiki arus yang lumayan deras.

"Hati-hati, Sarada."

Sarada memandang Papanya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum menangkap ikan tanpa jutsu. Papanya saja baru menangkap tiga ekor ikan, apalagi dirinya.

Sakura yang kembali membawa kayu bakar tersenyum melihat Sarada yang kesusahan menangkap ikan. Sesekali suaminya itu membantu putri mereka menangkap ikan. Kali ini, piknik bertajuk perkemahan ini akan terasa menyenangkan.

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan Sasuke sudah menghidupkan api unggun dengan kayu bakar yang dicari oleh Sakura. Sarada mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan sedangkan Mamanya sedang membakar ikan hasil tangkapan mereka. Ternyata berburu tanpa jutsu itu lumayan sulit juga. Dia hanya mendapatkan satu ekor ikan sedangkan Papanya mendapatkan empat ekor ikan.

"Hn. Makanlah."

Sarada mengangkat kepalanya ketika Papanya menyerahkan ikan bakar untuknya. Onyxnya menatap Mamanya yang tersenyum sebelum menerima ikan bakar pemberian Papanya.

"Lalu, kalian?" Sarada menunjuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak apa, Sarada. Sebentar lagi ikan bakar kami akan matang kok." Sakura tersenyum sembari membolak-balik ikan bakar mereka.

Sarada tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menggigit ikan bakarnya. Meski ini makanan yang sederhana, berbeda dengan masakan rumahan yang biasa di masak Mamanya. Tetapi, ikan bakar ini terasa sangat enak.

"Ugh," Sakura melenguh dengan pelan.

"Hn, ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Pundakku terasa kaku, mungkin ini karena aku tidak pernah menjalankan misi lagi. Makanya tubuhku terasa kaku-kaku semua."

Sarada membulatkan matanya ketika Papanya berpindah ke belakang Mamanya dan tangan Papanya itu memijat bahu Mamanya dengan lembut. Dia tidak tahu jika kedua orang tuanya yang selalu bersikap malu-malu seperti anak remaja itu bisa bersikap romantis seperti ini juga. Hatinya menghangat seketika.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hn."

"Senseeeeeiiii!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika Boruto berlari kearah mereka dengan ransel yang dibawa oleh bocah kecil berambut pirang itu. Sakura tidak kalah terkejutnya melihat Boruto, dia kan anak hokage, bagaimana jika ada yang menculiknya?

"Sedang apa kamu disini, Boruto-kun?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Hehehe.. rasanya aku tidak bisa berpisah lama-lama dari Sasuke sensei. Begitu mendengar Sasuke sensei pergi berkemah, aku menyusulnya." Boruto menunjukan cengirannya.

Sarada menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya, dia ini anak Papanya atau bukan? Kenapa Papanya itu terlihat lengket dengan Boruto?

"Aku membenci kalian."

Sasuke dan Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan terkejut ketika mendangar perkataan Sarada. Gadis dengan kacamata itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan sharingan yang baru dia dapatkan.

"Sarada-" Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku membenci kalian! Papa lebih peduli pada Boruto! Jadi saja Papanya Boruto! Aku membenci kalian!"

Sarada berlari meninggalkan mereka, Sasuke akan menyusul putrinya itu tetapi dicegah oleh Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, biarkan aku yang melihatnya." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul Sarada. Senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya ketika melihat Sarada menekuk lututnya sembari terisak pelan. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan putrinya itu, sedikit banyak putrinya itu pasti merasa cemburu dan takut kehilangan sang Papa.

"Sarada-chan," panggil Sakura dengan pelan.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Ma. Aku tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun," ucap Sarada sembari terisak.

"Sarada-chan, Mama mengerti perasaanmu, sangat mengerti. Maka dari itu-"

"Aku membenci Papa! Aku membenci Boruto dan aku membenci kalian semua!"

Sarada bangkit dari duduknya dan melompati dahan demi dahan untuk pergi menjauh. Sakura mencoba mengejar Sarada, tetapi sesuatu dalam perutnya membuatnya bergejolak sehingga tidak bisa mengejar Sarada.

Gadis dengan kacamata itu melompati dahan demi dahan tak tentu arah. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah pergi sejauh mungkin dan menenangkan diri. Dia membenci ayahnya yang begitu dekat dengan Boruto! Dia merasa ayahnya bahkan tidak perhatian padanya.

 _Sreet! Brak!_

Sarada bisa melihat sebuah kunai menancap di sisi pohon yang dia lewati. Dengan sharingannya, Sarada memandang tiga orang ninja dengan lambang Iwagakure yang dicoret. Seorang buronan. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan melempar kearah salah satu dari tiga orang buronan itu tetapi ditepis dengan mudah. Sial! Dia hanya membawa satu kunai, karena semua kunainya dia tinggalkan di perkemahan.

"Lihat itu, seorang gadis cantik." Salah satu buronan itu menatapnya dengan mesum.

"Ah- seorang Uchiha rupanya."

Sarada sudah bersiap siaga. Tangannya membentuk segel katon yang sudah diajarkan oleh Papanya.

" _Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu!"_

Untuk dirinya yang bahkan belum genap menjadi seorang genin, melawan ninja buronan seperti mereka tentu saja tidak akan berhasil. Nyatanya, jurus katonnya bisa ditepis dengan mudah.

"Jangan main-main gadis kecil, ayo kita habisi dia."

" _Katon : Goryuka no jutsu!"_

Sarada bisa merasakan sebuah api dari arah belakangnya dan membentuk sebuah naga menyerang ketiga buronan Iwagakure itu. Sarada sedikit terengah-engah, tetapi dia bisa melihat ayahnya yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sarada-chan! Kamu baik-baik saja?" Sakura berdiri di sebelah Sarada dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Hn."

Sasuke sedikit melirik ke belakang dan memandang Sarada.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Sarada tidak menjawab, dia membiarkan pertanyaan Papanya menguap di udara.

"Sensei! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?!" Boruto tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Sarada.

"Hn. Kamu cukup jaga mereka berdua saja, mereka biar aku yang tangani." Sasuke segera maju untuk melawan ketiga buronan itu.

"Bibirmu sedikit terluka, Sarada!" Sakura segera mengeluarkan jutsu ninja medisnya dan bersiap untuk mengobati sudut bibir Sarada.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mama."

Sakura akan memaksa Sarada untuk menerima jutsu medis darinya. Namun, belum sempat dia melakukannya tubuhnya sudah oleng ke belakang. Terakhir kali yang didengarnya adalah teriakan panik Sarada dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **oOo Picnic with Papa oOo**

Sarada duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit sembari meremas kedua tangannya dan menundukan kepalanya. Mamanya pingsan dan Papanya nyaris saja terluka ketika melawan ketiga ninja buronan itu. Untungnya Boruto dengan sigap membantu Papanya untuk melawan ketiga buronan itu, tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya bisa mengacaukan segalanya.

Air matanya tidak tertahankan untuk tumpah membasahi pipinya, dia merasa sungguh-sungguh sangat bersalah. Andaikan dia tidak bersikap kekanakan dengan marah kepada Papanya, pergi menjauh untuk menenangkan diri dan bertemu dengan ketiga buronan itu, Mamanya pasti tidak akan terkena imbasnya seperti ini.

Sasuke hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang ketika melihat putri kesayangannya itu tertunduk seperti itu. Sedikit banyak, dia mengerti apa yang membuat putrinya berubah menjadi lebih dingin kepadanya.

"Boruto! Dasar anak nakal!"

Sarada bisa melirik dari ekor matanya ketika Nanadaime, ayah Boruto datang dengan jubah Hokagenya. Boruto hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan ketika Ayahnya menjewer telinganya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, dasar anak nakal! Kamu hampir membuat satu desa Konoha panik!" Naruto masih menjewer telinga putranya itu, blue sapphirenya memandang Sasuke, "Dia tidak merepotkanmu, bukan?"

"Hn, tidak."

"Aku akan tetap menghukummu! Anak nakal!" ucap Naruto, "Aku harus segera pergi, Sasuke, Sarada. Titipkan salamku untuk Sakura-chan, dettebayou! Kabari aku jika dia sudah sembuh."

"Awwhh.. Sakit Ayah!" Boruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeweran ayahnya.

"Tidak akan! Kamu akan menerima hukuman karena membuat Ibumu khawatir!"

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Boruto menghilang di tikungan lorong rumah sakit.

"Papa, aku minta maaf."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sarada yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Air mata Sarada bahkan semakin banyak keluar.

"Mama ingin kita menjadi keluarga yang bahagia dengan membuat piknik ini. Tetapi.. aku malah mengacaukannya," bisik Sarada.

Sarada bisa merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Mengangkat kepalanya, onyxnya menangkap sosok Papanya yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hn. Papa mengerti. Kamu pasti merasa jika Papa kurang perhatian padamu karena terlalu banyak melatih Boruto. Papa yang salah disini, Papa tidak bisa membagi waktu antara dirimu dan Boruto. Kejadian ini membuat Papa sadar, jika Papa harus bisa membagi waktu untukmu dan orang lain. Setelah ini, kamu mau berlatih dengan Papa?"

Dalam hidupnya, ini merupakan kata-kata terpanjang yang diucapkan oleh Papanya. Papanya saja bisa menghilangkan harga diri Uchihanya demi dirinya, kenapa dia tidak bisa? Sontak saja itu membuat tangisannya semakin kencang, siapa yang peduli dengan harga diri Uchihanya itu? Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah memeluk Papanya dengan erat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan putrinya itu.

Pintu ruang rawat Sakura terbuka, menampilkan wajah Tsunade yang menatap horor kearah mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Uchiha?!" tanya Tsunade dengan nada menusuk, "Sakura sedang hamil dan kau mengajaknya piknik?!"

Sarada tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan mantan hokage kelima itu. Mamanya sedang hamil? Dia akan memiliki seorang adik? Bukan hanya itu yang dipikirkan Sarada, Mamanya sedang hamil dan ingin mengadakan piknik untuk merekatkan hubungan mereka. Dia bahkan mengacaukannya dan membuat Mamanya masuk rumah sakit. Mamanya hanya ingin membantunya dan dia malah mengacaukan segalanya.

"I-ini bukan salah Papa, Tsunade-sama." Sarada membungkukan badannya, "Ini semua usulanku untuk mengajak Mama dan Papa piknik. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Papa dan ingin mengajaknya piknik, maafkan aku, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade menarik nafas panjang dan mengelus rambut Sarada dengan lembut. Dia memang sudah tua dan menjadi seorang nenek sekarang, biar bagaimanapun, semua warga Konoha adalah keluarga.

"Lain kali, jangan biarkan Mamamu kelelahan," ucap Tsunade.

"Aku mengerti, Tsunade-sama!"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Kalian boleh menemuinya."

Sarada menganggukan kepalanya dan memandang Papanya. Bersama-sama, mereka masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Mamanya dan menemukan Mamanya duduk bersandar di ranjang rumah sakit sembari tersenyum senang.

"Kalian sudah mendengarnya, bukan?!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya.

Sarada tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang kembali tumpah. Dia berlari menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Hikss.. maafkan aku.. mama.." isak Sarada.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendapatkan pelukan dari Sarada, namun melihat senyuman suaminya, membuatnya balas memeluk Sarada dengan erat.

"Tidak apa, Sarada-chan. Mama baik-baik saja kok."

Sarada mengusap air matanya sebelum tersenyum.

"Mama.. terlalu erat.."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum melihat wajah putrinya.

"Mau mendengar cerita Mama? Tentang Mama sewaktu mengandung dirimu dulu," ucap Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Umm.." Sarada menganggukan kepalanya dan duduk di sebelah Mamanya.

"Dulu, saat Mama sedang mengandungmu, Mama begitu takut kehilangan Papamu dan cemburu ketika beberapa gadis-gadis memberikan surat untuknya." Sakura terkikik geli ketika mengingat kenangannya dahulu, "Mama bahkan sampai menyuruh Papamu untuk tidur di halaman rumah saking sebalnya. Mama benar-benar cemburu saat itu, Papamu sangat tampan dan dia begitu berpengaruh dalam perang dunia shinobi keempat."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika mendengar cerita istrinya itu. Sarada sendiri mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, tidak menyangka jika Mamanya tega menyuruh Papanya untuk tidur di halaman rumah.

"Tadinya, Mama berfikir jika Papamu tidak mencintai Mama. Tetapi anggapan itu ternyata salah besar. Karena sedekat apapun Papamu dengan orang lain, keluarga adalah tempatnya untuk pulang. Cinta kepada keluarga bahkan tidak tertandingi harganya."

Lagi-lagi air mata Sarada tumpah kembali. Sial! Kenapa dia menjadi cengeng sekali?!

"Mama mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu." Sakura mengusap air mata di kedua pipi Sarada, "Tetapi, kamu harus tahu jika Papamu mencintaimu, mencintai keluarga ini lebih dari apapun. Bahkan, Papamu menjadi lelaki yang cengeng ketika melihatmu saat lahir."

Sarada menatap Papanya yang tersenyum kearah mereka. Dia segera berlari dan memeluk Papanya dengan erat. Dia salah jika menganggap jika Papanya lebih menyayangi Boruto, seharusnya dia tahu jika Papanya sangat sayang padanya.

Sakura tersenyum menatap Ayah dan Anak yang sedang berpelukan itu. Meski piknik bertajuk perkemahan kali ini gagal, sepertinya misinya sukses kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Omake-**

"Papa! Ayo kita piknik!"

Sasuke mendesah pasrah ketika mendengar permintaan Sarada. Sakura baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan Sarada ingin piknik?

"Mamamu baru keluar dari rumah sakit, Sarada," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak apa kok, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum menatap suaminya yang sedang menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku tidak mau kamu kenapa-napa, Sakura."

Sarada tersenyum menatap drama romantis Mama dan Papanya.

"Kali ini, kita piknik di halaman belakang rumah kita kok!"

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya dan mengikuti langkah Sarada menuju halaman belakang rumah mereka. Tidak lupa menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Tadaaaa!" Sarada tersenyum ketika orang tuanya sampai ke halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Disana, terdapat sebuah tenda dan api unggun di tengah-tengahnya. Mungkin berkemah di halaman rumah sendiri tidak ada salahnya.

"Baiklah, kita berkemah malam ini. Tetapi tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam," ucap Sasuke.

Mereka membakar jagung dan ikan di api unggun. Sesekali Sarada menggoda Mamanya dan membuat pipi Mamanya merona merah. Sarada tertawa ketika Papanya yang sedang membakar jagung membuat jagungnya gosong, bahkan terdengar bunyi percikan api. Di dalam kediaman Uchiha yang biasanya sepi dan senyap, kini terdengar suara canda dan tawa sebuah keluarga.

Sarada tidak keberatan jika mereka selalu melakukan piknik di akhir pekan seperti ini.

Sarada tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya ketika orang tuanya tidur mengapit dirinya di tengah. Melepas kacamatanya, Sarada mengusap air mata disudut matanya. Dia sungguh bahagia, dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang penuh dengan kehangatan seperti ini.

 **-Owari -**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
